Electrical networks, such as distribution networks, can include distributed voltage sources, e.g. distributed generators, to produce sustainable power with low carbon emissions.
Conventional distribution networks are gradually being transformed into active distribution networks which have complex topologies that permit bi-directional power flow. Such active distribution networks also provide plug-and-play functionality for the distributed voltage sources and/or the or each load included therein.
While such plug-and-play functionality provides many potential benefits it also creates difficulties in terms of managing the safe operation of the resulting electrical network.